


Speaking with the Enemy

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: He was reminding her more and more of the scrawny little boy who had once been her best friend.





	Speaking with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something with these two. See it however way you want to, be it as friends or something more.

“Evie, you’re going to wear a hole through the floor.”

Evie’s head whipped around to glare at Carlos. Her friend instantly raising his hands up in surrender as he sank back into the couch. Jay snorted at the action, coughing back the laugh when Evie’s gaze turned to him. They’d never seen her act this way before. 

“Aren’t you worried?” 

Carlos and Jay exchanged looks. Jay gave the distraught girl a tiny smile, “of course, we are E. You know we are, but we can’t do anything. We don’t know what they’d do to Ben or Mal if we showed up when we weren’t supposed to.”

Evie huffed, finally stopping. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling vulnerable. Jay was right. If they had gone with Mal to Ursula’s Fish and Chips, the consequences could be grave. Didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. She was practically feeding her best friend to the wolves. 

“I...I need some air,” Evie hurried down the metal stairs, ignoring Jay and Carlos as they called after her. 

She had no real destination in mind and the sour expression on her face was enough to make people leave her alone as she roamed the streets of the Isle. She wanted to go Ursula’s and make sure nothing bad happened to Mal. The rivalry between Uma and Mal seemed to be everlasting, dragging so many into the mix and making them choose sides. So many friendships had been lost. Jay and Carlos lost Harry’s friendship, something that had caused Jay and Harry to fall into a bitter rivalry that nearly matched Mal and Uma’s. And she’d seen her long time friendship with Gil shatter. 

It all seemed so petty now that she thought about it, then again they had been raised that way. They knew nothing more than what their parents showed them. You held onto a grudge forever and made sure that person’s life was a living hell. Mal and her are a clear example of that. They were just able to eventually overcome it. Their journey through the Forbidden Forest enough to bud what would soon become one of her most treasured friendships. 

“Evie, what are you doing here?” The sudden voice caused the girl to jump as it tore through her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Hand on her beating heart, Evie turned to face the boy. Gil gave her a lopsided grin and a pleasant wave. Her eyes narrowed, causing his smile to wilt. Something close to concern in his eyes. Gil cautiously reached out for her, only for her to slap his hand away. 

“This is all your fault,” She sneered. “What do you want?” She noted the wounded expression that crossed Gil’s face before he quickly steeled himself. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he looked behind her for a moment as if deciding on something. He grabbed her hand without a word and pulled her away. Evie protested, glancing behind her to see Ursula’s eyes leering at her from above the shop’s sign. Oh, she hadn’t realized she had made the walk down to Ursula’s. 

She continued to protest, though she found herself not putting up much of an attempt to escape. A well aimed kicked would have easily won her freedom, but she was curious. He wasn’t taking her to Ursula’s Fish and Chips, instead leading her further down the docks until they reached an abandoned peer. 

Though they’d stopped, Gil continued to hold her hand as he looked out to the sea. Evie carefully removed her hand from his grasp, taking a step back to watch him. He hadn’t changed much since their time as kids, still looking out at the roaring sea when something was on his mind. 

“What do you want, Gil?” she repeated her previous question with less bite. 

“Do you remember when we used to sneak down here?” He was avoiding her question. A small smile coming to her lips, he wasn’t as dimwitted as many believed. 

“I don’t think now is the time to go down memory lane.”

Again he ignored her, plopping himself down at the edge of peer with his feet dangling over the murky water, “I do. Your mom would get so mad that you preferred hanging out with me over my older brothers,” his nose scrunched up as he mocked her mother, “Evie, how dare you waste your time with that poor excuse of a boy. Just gives his oh so handsome father a bad name,” he cleared his throat, tossing another lopsided smile over his shoulder, “she really hated me.”

“Not as much as she hated Harry,” Evie found herself saying. She shook her head, now really wasn’t the time for small talk, “Gil, seriously, tell me what you want. If Harry or Uma-”

He frowned at her, looking away once more, “I think things would have been different if you’d stayed.”

Evie sighed, she could leave. Just turn away from him and march right back to the hangout where Jay and Carlos were no doubt besides themselves with worry. She just couldn’t bring herself to. Despite it all, she missed him and his wild dreams of being a pirate. A dream that he made come true. Going against her better judgement, Evie sat down beside him. She didn’t miss the little upturn of his lips when she did. 

“I don’t think much would have changed.”

Gil laughed, his legs swinging enthusiastically. He was reminding her more and more of the scrawny little boy who had once been her best friend. 

“You and Mal forgave each other,” he pointed out, “who’s to say Uma and Mal couldn’t do the same.” 

Evie pressed her lips together, “Mal and I also ended up having to suffer through each other's presence while trying to get Maleficent’s staff from that creepy castle. Unless you have some magical journey for Mal and Uma, I doubt they’ll ever be friends again. Especially not after kidnapping Ben.”

He hummed, “I guess you’re right.” Gil’s hand knocked gently on the wood between them, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

He shrugged, “everything? Letting our friendship go after I sided with the pirates.”

Evie smiled sadly, covering his fidgeting hand with her own. He froze at the touch, but continued to look straight ahead. “It wasn’t just you. I could have fought. We could have still been friends, even if we had to be sneaky about it.”

Gil huffed, turning his hand and engulfing her hand in his, “I was supposed to turn you in if any of you showed up here.”

She kind of figured that Uma had him and Harry on lookout to make sure Mal was alone as ordered. It wasn’t a surprise that she would have ordered their capture as well. “Why didn’t you turn me in?”

“Old loyalties can be a bitch.” The seriousness in the boy's voice drew a giggle from Evie. She couldn’t help but laugh, a playful glare coming from the blonde haired teen. 

“For this one night, we can pretend,” she said once she’d calmed down, “just like old times.”

The big grin that stretched his handsome face was enough to warm her heart. She could see the Gil she had knew before Mal and Uma’s rivalry tore them apart. She knew it would be over in minutes. She needed to head back soon, hopefully before Mal returned. The less questions about where she’d gone off too the better.

But for now Evie let herself have this final moment, her head resting on Gil’s shoulder as he brought up another memory of their past.


End file.
